


Oops! Sheep!

by cinder1013



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Animal Transformation, Magic!Derek, Other, Sheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek startled out of his contemplation and looked at the passenger seat - where a sheep sat. A very pissed off looking sheep with a lot to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops! Sheep!

Derek groaned as Stiles bleated on about this and that. He tried to ignore it, because telling Stiles to shut up never really worked. It made it more frustration than satisfaction. He couldn’t help picturing Stiles as a sheep, baa-ing and carrying on about nothing. Mmm, mutton. 

“Baa!” 

Derek startled out of his contemplation and looked at the passenger seat - where a sheep sat. A very pissed off looking sheep with a lot to say.  
“Uh ...” 

“Baa!” 

“You can’t even shut up as a sheep, can you!” 

“Baa!” 

Derek groaned. How had this happened? It was time to see Deaton, he supposed. “If you shit in my car I will make spiedies out of you and feed them to the pack!” Turning the car on, he complained to himself as he headed to Deaton’s. “How do these always happen to me? What did I do in a previous life to deserve this? Because I can tell you, fucking Kate Argent was still not enough sin to saddle me with ... this!” 

“Baa?” 

“Yeah, so I slept with Kate Argent. What of it?” 

“Baaaa...” 

“I just, she was beautiful, you know? And a college student. Here I am, a clumsy, nerdy little sophomore, in high school, I mean, and I couldn’t believe she was interested in me. Me! I just ... how did I know she was psycho?” 

“Baaa, ba, baaaaaaa, ba.” 

“I suppose. I mean, after all statutory rape is a crime for a reason, right. Should have at least tipped me off that she was a creep.”

“Baaaaaaa.” 

“Shut up, Stiles.” He pulled into Deaton’s and went around to open the passenger door. Carefully, Stiles hopped down and followed him in.  
Deaton just happened to be there, so Derek told him the situation in his usual clipped and gruff way. After Deaton recovered from laughing until tears dripped down his face, he took a jar off the shelf and handed it to Derek. 

“Think about Stiles as a human and sprinkle this over his head.” 

“That’s it?” 

“You can add more ritual, but you really don’t need to. People like to over complicate things.” 

So, Derek did and soon he had a human Stiles standing next to him again. 

“Dude!” 

“Well, er, sorry about that.” 

“Dude...” With his usual reckless regard for his safety, he wrapped his arms around Derek and hugged him close. “Dude, she was a psycho and you couldn’t have known.” 

“Oh.” 

“Turn me into a sheep again and I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth.” 

Derek couldn’t help himself. He laughed and hugged Stiles back. 

“Because I don’t need to be a sheep for you to talk to me and I’ll keep your secrets,” Stiles whispered. Derek smiled.


End file.
